


Nothing holding me back

by Asthesia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthesia/pseuds/Asthesia
Summary: You and Kevin spend your time together in the bunker, trying to help the Winchesters with anything they do. As Kevin gets more and more caught up in translating and the brothers aren't there most of the time, it's left to you to take care of the prophet. Little do you know that your feelings towards him aren't one-sided, not at all.





	1. Super-Tran

“Kevin!“, your voice echoed through the bunker as you rushed down the hallway and burst through the door into the library. Kevin rushed up from his place at the table where the tons books already seemed to dust.  
“[Y/N]? What is it? Are you alright?“, he shouted startled, expecting you to be hurt or worse, and ready to kick some ass.  
Abruptly putting on the brakes, you stopped a split second before crashing into the table, then settled down on it, suddenly all calm. You stared at Kevin exited while you waited for him to sit down again. He did, a very suspicious look on his face.  
“So what is it now…?“, he asked slowly. Out of all the people he had met in his life so far, he was almost never able to tell what you were up to next. One second, you two would sit quietly next to each other reading books, and then the next time he looked at you, you’d be singing Sia while swinging from the chandelier, literally. It kind of amazed him how you never failed to surprise him with anything you did, yet he would possibly never have the nerve of telling you.  
You pulled your feet up the table, too, before answering while looking Kevin dead into his eyes.  
“I want a waterbed.“  
“You-what?“  
“A waterbed, Kev!“ You got even more excited as you got lost in your talking. “It would be so bouncy, and it could be any color, and you could have a transparent one and fill it up with turquoise colored water, and then it would look like the ocean, and you could have little fishes in it and they would swim around and you could look at them and then you could put those little stars on the ceiling and they would shine at night and it would be so cool, just like sleeping on the water! Can you imagine that?“  
Kevin’s smile expanded over his face as he watched you being so happy and passionate about something so simple like a waterbed.  
“Stop, you’ll faint from happiness.“  
“It’s excitement!“  
You got lost in staring in the air while daydreaming for a few seconds, not realizing the look Kevin gave you behind your back. He eyed up to you in admiration, wondering how you always got him to smile at last, even in the darkest of times. You turned around again and his gaze shot away from you, but he was still smiling. Your [e/c] eyes caught sight of the documents on his desk, and your smile vanished.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to distract you.“, you said quietly, forcing a smile back on that didn’t quite reach your eyes.  
“It’s totally fine“, Kevin replied instantly, a worried tone in his voice, “Don’t be sorry.“  
“It’s just“, you sighed, “This is so important and you are the only one that can translate the tablet, yet I keep interrupting you because of such little dumb stuff.“  
“Oh, come on [Y/N]“, he said, getting up from his chair to lean against the table, right next to you, “It’s not dumb stuff. See, it’s really nice for me to have someone around spreading positive vibes. We all can use a good laugh at some point, don’t we?“  
You smiled, this time a real smile. “I need a project to work on to make my life worthwhile.“  
Kevin chuckled. “Guess that makes me your project.“  
You shrugged, dangling your legs off the table. “ I’m just here to have sass and kick ass!“  
“Whatever“, Kevin laughed and pushed back from the desk, sitting back down at the angels‘ tablet. “I’m just gonna get this done.“  
“Fine.“  
The moment you hopped off the table, an amazing idea struck your mind. You looked off the distance for a few seconds, a big grin evolving on your face. No person in the world could turn down cookies, right? You looked at Kevin, only to see him already scribbling something down on his notebook, totally occupied again. He had no idea what you were up to, and maybe it was better for him not to know what you had in mind this time. You strolled down the library until you found a book you hadn’t already read. Of course, it was about monsters, but you didn’t mind as you knew the knowledge you could get from it would help Dean and Sam at some point, so it was an opportunity for you to support the boys without leaving the bunker. Not like you were bad at fighting, neither you were too dumb, but the brothers thought of you as too young to fight by their side. You couldn’t tell for sure, but you thought that they were a bit overprotective, regarding the fact you were almost eighteen years old now.  
However, you took the book with you and left the library, already reading in it. Apparently, it was about japanese monsters, something terrifying yet interesting. You knew the way to the kitchen by heart, so you didn’t need to look up to get to the crime scene where you would set up your great idea.

~Time skip~

“Kevin!“, you yelled out of the kitchen two hours later. You had just taken the last load of cookies out of the oven, and you were thrilled to show someone what you did. A few moments later, Kevin showed up and looked through the door, a hopeful sparkle in his brown eyes. Obviously, he already smelled the cookies.  
“You baked cookies, [Y/N]?“  
“Ta-Da!“, you laughed and opened your arms to point at every load you did. There were plenty of them. “And the kitchen didn’t burn down!“  
“Yet“, Kevin said with a chuckle and fully entered the room now, inspecting the cookies as you watched him curiously, sitting on the counter meanwhile.  
He looked up to you. “These are amazing“, he said with a huge smile, picking one up.  
“Don’t you dare-“, you said as dangerous as you possibly can, stepping closer to the prophet as he looks at you, confused at first, but then joining in the game.  
“You see, M’lady, as there are cookies, I need to eat them“, he replied in the most warrior-like voice you ever heard him use.  
“So you’re doing James Bond now?“, you asked him with a crooked smile, stepping even closer, but not too close, as you didn’t know that he felt the same way you did.  
“I am the hero this city needs“, he answered, sounding all serious, eyes locked on yours. Little did he know you were aware of him not paying attention to the cookie he held.  
“I volunteer as your happy sidekick“, you said grinning, slowly lifting your hand so he won’t see you heading for the cookie.  
“I take the offer and instantly upgrade you to be my happy Co-hero“, Kevin replied, not noticing your hand, and took a step closer, now being very close.  
“Then we will need a bad guy, won’t we?“, you asked with a little higher voice than usual. It irritated you that he was so close to you. Sure, you two got along really well, and you mostly worked together to help Sam, Dean and Castiel. You never allowed yourself to think of him as more than a friend, not willing to destroy your friendship as you saw no signs that he liked you back in that way. But you couldn’t always ignore the way your breath went faster when you stepped into the same room he’s in, the way your heart skipped a beat when he smiled at you, how you caught yourself watching him when he wasn’t watching. You knew you fell for him, and you fell hard.  
“How about him being able to transform others into animals?“, he asked back, unintentionally offering you an opportunity for you to look away from his brown eyes, the kind of eyes you always get lost in, by pretending to think about it.  
“And what animals are you heading for, Super-Tran?“, you said, teasingly using a dumb name so you could reach a bit further for the cookie.  
“,Super-Tran?‘“, he repeated with a chuckle, “Only if you are called ,[Y/N]-Cat‘ then.“  
“[Y/N]-Cat?!“, you echoed, “Do I look like a cat to you?!“  
“Maybe!“ Kevin laughed. At that moment you grabbed the cookie he was holding and stuffed it into your mouth before he could even blink.  
“No!“ The prophet jumped back from you, doing a totally exaggerated ,My father sold my soul‘-expression and pointing on you. “I trusted you!“, he cried and clenched his fists, “Fight to the death, right now!“  
Meanwhile, you could barely hold your laughter back. It was just so funny, the prophet of the lord challenging you to a ‚life or death‘-fight in a kitchen full of cookies.  
“It’s just a cookie, we’ve got plenty of them!“, you replied, but getting into a defensive fighting pose Dean taught you.  
“So you are already giving up?“, Kevin asked teasingly, tiptoeing around you. You threw your head around to keep an eye on him and almost snorted.  
“Well then, bring it on“, you answered, now fully turning towards him and put your hands up, “I got all the moves!“  
You slowly circled each other, both of you knew that the situation was completely silly, but you still didn‘t want to give up the illusion of doing ‚normal‘ stuff. You watched Kevin’s movement carefully, waiting for him to attack. Your eyes shot up to meet the Prophet’s gaze as you heard him chuckle-A big mistake. As soon as you weren’t paying attention anymore, he rushed over to you and tackled you backward, getting you trapped between the kitchen counter and himself.  
“Gotcha“, he said softly as he leaned against you. Suddenly, you were very aware of him being there, his legs and chest pressing against yours, his face only inches away. You felt redness creeping up your cheeks as you noticed his eyes were locked at your face, to be more specific your lips. Kevin slowly got even closer, giving you a chance to pull away at any point, but you didn’t. A thousand thoughts rushed through your mind, yet you weren’t capable of doing anything, you just hoped for it to finally happen. And then, in the last possible moment, you heard a door closing shut. The prophet winced and quickly took a few steps back, leaving you disappointed, almost mad. Why, why did this have to happen when you could use it the least? Turned out, Kevin rushed away last second. Only moments later, Dean tore the kitchen door open, and you could see Sam behind him. They wore some police officers‘ suits, and they were spattered with blood. Obviously, the hunt went well, since the brothers themselves weren’t harmed, at least not visibly.  
“What the hell happened here?!“, Dean asked, looking around to see everything stuffed with plates of cookies. Of course, he was oblivious to the fact that you and Kevin fell in love, and that since quite a long time. And, to be honest, it would be oblivious to anyone who ever put an eye on you two, except for you yourselves, obviously.  
“Did the hunt went well?“, Kevin asked, visibly struggling to get out of this situation without exposing what just happened, or almost happened.  
“You two better weren’t violating the law!“, Dean replies without answering, pointing on both of you with his index finger.  
“No!“, Kevin said, playing the indignant really well, “Look at us, just two innocent people doing innocent things!”  
You started laughing before you could prevent it.  
“[Y/N], stop giggling!“, Dean hissed, not as amused as Sam as he realized you didn’t take him as serious as he would like you to. Lucky Moose, he could laugh silently without Dean noticing. The older Winchester took a step closer at you, and if it wasn’t for the hilarious situation, he would have looked scary, regarding his brows were furrowed really much, and also he still was blood-spattered.  
"Dean, you make a horrible cop“, you said as serious as you could and poked his bloody shoulder, not even slightly scared. You knew Dean would never hurt neither you nor Kevin. Finally, Dean noticed himself being all red and sticky. He blew a hard breath from his nose and pointed at you and Kevin again.  
“I’ll go take a shower“, he then declared and stepped out of the kitchen.  
Sam, Kevin and you waited a few seconds for him to come back in and quickly grab himself a cookie, giving Kevin and you another warning look (not as threatening as his mouth was stuffed with the cookie) until going again. You waited for the sound of his steps to faint, then you looked over to Sam. He had watched you and Kevin the whole time as if he was waiting.  
“What is it?“, Kevin asked, and you prepared yourself for another roasting, but Sam stayed quiet.  
There was something in his eyes, something you didn’t really understand. He looked like he remembered something as he watched you and the prophet, something from long ago. But the moment you thought that, the strange look was gone and the Sam you knew was back. He coughed lightly and turned to go away, but before he did, he pointed at the horde of cookies.  
“Put these in the drawer, will ya?“, he asked and started walking away, but you heard him mutter “Quite an interesting duo.“  
You looked after the big man irritated. What did he mean by ‚interesting‘? Your thoughts were interrupted when Kevin touched your arm.  
“So, [Y/N], you clean this up and I get myself some coffee?“  
You stared at him, trying to comprehend what he said. “Kevin, you shouldn’t be drinking that much coffee.“ You raised your hand to touch his face, but you stopped mid-motion, not finding enough confidence to do so. “What would it be, your sixth cup today?“  
“Seventh“, he admitted, smiling. “Don’t worry about me.“  
“I should not worry about you?!“, you asked louder than you meant to, “When was the last time you slept?“  
He looked at you, a little sadness in his expression. “I’m fine, [Y/N]“, he claimed.  
“Then you should get back to translating.“, you said, and you couldn’t prevent your own voice to sound sad, too. You slapped his hand lightly as he reached for the coffee machine. “And no more caffeine for you today.“  
The prophet laid his hand on your shoulder for a second, then he turned around to go back to the library. “Fine“, he muttered before leaving you alone.  
You stood there, trying to get yourself together. You still didn’t allow yourself to think about that almost-kiss you just witnessed. Your priority now was to take care of Kevin. It was at that moment when you realized you didn’t even know if he slept or not. Until then, you always assumed him to go to bed after you and getting up before you did, but now you doubted him to sleep at all. That needed to stop, and it needed to immediately. As you put the cookies in some containers to keep them nice and delicious before Dean would probably eat them, you thought about a clever way to trick Kevin into sleeping, but there seemed to be none. The only possible way you could think of was too simple to work, and you were sure about it. But when you finished putting the cookies away and washing the dishes you used, you still were stuck with that one idea. So why not give it a shot?


	2. Did I just interrupt something important?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make use of your idea to get Kevin to go to sleep.

You silently sighed as you leaned against the doorframe of the library, watching Kevin sit at his desk, a dozen books piled up in front of him and a pencil in his hand, already small due to the constant sharpening. The blanket you hold in your arms almost blocked your sight, but you still saw Kevin’s eye bags, even from that rather big distance they looked the size of Norway. Still, the prophet somehow managed to hold his eyes open. He had his head held up by his left hand, but he dropped down every few seconds or so. When you went into his room to get his blanket, you noticed the bed to not even be touched, so even if he had slept, he hadn’t left the library to do so. You felt very sorry for Kevin. He was giving up everything to save everything, it seemed like a kind of paradox to you as you thought about it. But right now, you didn’t want him to save everyone nor to keep translating. You wanted him to take care of himself, and as he wasn’t doing that, you’d be. You slowly approached your prey, the blanket ready in your hands. Kevin didn’t even realize you were there, and to be fair, you were as quiet as one could possibly be. Careful not to be seen, you stepped behind the prophet’s chair, though he would probably not notice you even if you’d be stomping around, he was too caught up in translating and most likely also too tired. You waited behind him to finish that one sentence he was writing so you wouldn’t have him ruin his work. At the exact moment he put the pencil down for a second, you wrapped the blanket around him from behind by hugging him.  
“[Y/N]?“, he asked. It was then that you realized how exhausted he sounded.  
“Guess what“, you said happily, still not letting him go, though you hated the upcoming desperation in his voice.  
“What?“, he questioned, too tired to really try escaping you and the blanket.  
“You are going to sleep now“, you proclaimed as stable as you possibly could.  
“What?!“ Kevin started to struggle in your grip, trying to get the blanket off his shoulders. “I can’t, I need to translate this!“  
“You need to sleep!“, you replied, trying to stay steady, but even though the prophet was so exhausted, he was bigger and stronger than you were.  
You two wrestled for a minute or two, then he finally escaped your grasp by standing up and turning towards you, holding your wrists to stop you from holding him. The blanket fell to the ground, but at the moment, neither of you two mind to pick it up again, Kevin because he was busy holding you, you because you were too busy being shocked about him clasping his hands around your wrists. The second time that day, you were suddenly very aware of him being close to you, looking down at you sadly.  
“You know, if you don’t sleep for 72 hours, you become clinically insane, and after a few more days, either you will faint or your organs will fail and you’ll die!“, you explained while looking him dead into his brown puppy eyes, trying to ignore how little space was left between the two of you while you were talking.  
“How do you know?“, Kevin asked interested, letting go of your hands now.  
“You are not the only one able to read, Tran“, you replied while reaching for the blanket and wrapping it up in your arms. As you got back up, you saw the prophet turning away from you to sit back down, but you put a hand on his shoulder. “Now tell me, how many hours did you sleep the past nights?“  
Kevin locked his eyes in yours and it was almost like having a non-verbal conversation, you looked at him pleadingly, he still looked so exhausted but hesitated to tell you. After a few seconds of staring at each other, he finally answered.  
“About eight hours.“  
That sounded good, but considering how bad he looked, there must’ve been something he didn’t tell you.  
“And how many nights did you count together to get that number?“, you asked suspiciously now. It wasn’t like he was lying to you, but this half-truth felt almost as bad.  
“[Y/N]…“, Kevin muttered and took your hands in his as if he was trying to distract to, but he had no chance this time.  
“Tell me!“, you demanded. A few more seconds passed until he answered.  
“Three days“, he whispered, looking almost guiltily. You took a few moments to comprehend what he just told you.  
“Three days?!“, you then repeated loudly, almost shouting.  
Eight hours in three days- Less than three hours per night! If the prophet hoped that you would leave him alone now since you got the answer you wanted, he was thoroughly wrong. Once again, you took your hands from his and opened the blanket wide, then put it around his shoulders.  
“You will go to bed now, and there is absolutely no way for you to prevent it, you hear me?“, you said as calm as you possibly could, but deep in you, you were sad, even mad because Kevin was throwing away his life in order to do something he could also do in a healthier condition.  
To your big surprise, he just nodded. Could it be? Did he understand how important rest was? You grinned as you finally reached what you wanted.  
“There’s that sweet smile of yours.”, Kevin said while stepping closer to you. Your heart seemed to skip a beat as he brushed your cheek with his hand while the other one was holding the blanket up. Your thoughts jumped into the past, to the second you almost kissed. Would it happen now?  
‘‘Why don’t you both just get a room and make out there! Nobody wants to see this!” Dean‘s voice echoed through the library. Your and Kevin’s heads snapped to the door only to see Dean leaning against the doorframe just like you did before. He looked at you with that one ‚Did I just interrupt something important? I did? Mission complete‘-expression that would fit any movie.  
“Shove it, Winchester!“, you hissed, “Go eat some more cookies!“  
Dean shrugged and turned away. You could hear him laughing all the way down to the kitchen while you turned back at Kevin.  
“So you’re going to sleep now?“  
The prophet didn’t answer you. It was for that moment when he realized how much you really meant to him. Of course, he thought you were good-looking, but he understood then that it wasn’t only your appearance he liked you for. You seemed to be the only one left who really cared about him. Sure, Sam and Dean didn’t want him to starve or something, but they assumed Kevin to look after himself, never asking about his feelings. To be fair, the brothers barely had time, rushing from one Wendigo to a Salt’n Burn and back to hunt Kitsune, though they still tried to be there for both of you. You always made sure Kevin had something to eat, you really wanted him to be fine. He had tried to kiss you two times now, and though Dean interrupted you both times, you hadn’t tried to pull away, so the prophet hoped for you to like him as he liked you. And before he could even think about how dumb it would be to stop translating the tablet as he was the only one that could, his heart and logical thinking combined themselves against him, and he nodded at you. You smiled brightly and took his arm. Without a word, you two were on the way, out of the library and down the hallway. As you reached Kevin’s bedroom door, you stopped.  
“Sleep well, will ya?“  
“Sure.“  
The prophet stepped over the threshold and you turned around to leave, but in the last second, he took your hand and spun you around. You stumbled and almost fell over, but he caught you mid-motion. Holding on to you, he put you back on your feet and pulled you in a tight hug.  
“Thanks, [Y/N]“, he muttered, his face buried in your shoulder, as you manage to put your arms around him as well.  
“Don’t thank me“, you replied. The two of you stood there for a time that felt like an eternity until you slowly pulled back. “You really should sleep now.“  
“I will“, Kevin answered and closed the door of his bedroom behind him as he finally went to get some rest. You stood around for a few seconds, trying to comprehend the things that happened that day.  
“Why’s that sad face, [Y/N]? Is it because he didn’t invite you to go with him?“, a voice behind you asked with a gleeful chuckle. You turned around to see Dean leaning against the wall of the hallway, eating another cookie.  
“Damn, Dean“, you rolled your eyes, “Got nothing better to do than eating and running after me to tease me?“  
Dean raised his hands in a defensive pose. “It’s not like it could be more obvious, right?“  
“What are you talking about?“, you asked innocently, hoping that he wasn't about to say what you apprehend he would say.  
“You and the little prophet in there, of course!“, Dean exclaimed and waved around with the cookie, pointing at the closed door Kevin was hopefully sleeping behind by now. “Why don’t you two already confess to each other?“  
“Maybe we already would’ve if you wouldn’t get in our way all the time!“, you snapped and crossed your arms in front of your chest. Dean looked at you, and if you weren’t seeing wrong, he watched you almost pitying.  
“So you like him?“, he asked and took a step towards you. You quietly nodded, redness flushing your cheeks and you avoided his gaze. “I knew it!“ He laughed, but then he got a bit more serious again. “You really should tell him, you know.“  
“How could I?“, you asked, a desperate undertone in your voice. “He is totally not interested in me, I would ruin our friendship, and also, I- What the hell you’re laughing at now?!“  
“Oh, it’s just“, Dean chuckled a bit, “Have you ever seen Kevin looking at you? The hell he ,doesn’t like you‘, he totally fell for you!“  
“You think so?“, you asked skeptically but couldn’t stop yourself from being hopeful. If what Dean said was true…  
“I don’t even need to answer that.“ Dean took another bite out of his cookie. “By the way“, he said with his mouth stuffed, “You should totally make more cookies, they’re amazing!“  
“Thank you“, you said, “But we have enough for now, don’t we?“  
“Don’t underestimate me“, Dean replied and raised his finger at you. You laughed and walked away, heading for the library to clean up a bit, deciding on not telling Kevin anything in the case Dean still was wrong until you had a kind of strategy.  
Little did you know that the prophet heard every single word Dean and you said in front of his room. The bunker may be safe from intruders, but that didn’t mean the walls were as thick on the inside. While you were busy wiping some books in the library while listening to music with your headphones on, nodding to the rhythm and silently lipsynching, he laid in his bed, the happiest smile on his face he could possibly have as he fell asleep.


	3. You finally noticed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kev finally got some rest, and you finally got something to do. But even though the prophets now knows about your feelings for him, he isn't sure about how to tell you about it.

The day after the ,,cookie-incident", as you called it, you still were busy in the library. You started by cleaning up, but you noticed many books in different languages, languages you never heard of, so as you went to bed yesterday at the reasonable time of half past ten, you have decided to translate at least the titles to be able to sort them into the archive. Now, it was almost noon. You've taken a bunch of books and all the books about languages you were able to find and settled down at the map-table, spreading the books, your laptop, notebook, and pens all over it. Though you were working since you got out of bed and showered, you didn't have much to show. It was quite a difficult task to look through every single dictionary every time you picked up a new book. So far, you had barely translated a dozen titles, and there was like, a whole shelf just for the books that were written in other languages. But you kept working, knowing exactly that what you did was important. As you scribbled down the title you've been working on, finally coming to the conclusion that it was written in Greek and translated to ,,Monsters of the Greek goddesses and all above" , which sounded not only interesting, but also useful, you started scroll around in it for a while, translating all the titles meanwhile until you found one about monsters you didn’t even know existed.  
When you finished translating and reading the last paragraph of the chapter, you heard footsteps coming from behind. You turned around on your chair to see the one approaching you, realizing it to be Kevin. It looked like he showered and put on some clean clothes, furthermore his eyebags visibly shrank, so he definitely had at least some sleep.  
"Hey [Y/N]", he said and went to stand behind your chair to look over your shoulder, "Whatcha doing?"  
"There are so many books in this bunker written in another language, and since there are enough dictionaries, I decided to at least translate the titles so one can see what it's about."  
"I see", he muttered and picked up some of your notes, brushing your cheek as he leaned over to lift them higher so he could read them.  
"That's some pretty interesting action going down here, isn't it?", a voice asked from the stairs to the entrance of the bunker. Dean casually leaned against the railing with a mischievous smirk. He shot you a look that said something like 'You told him?'.  
You shook your head lightly, not wanting Kevin to see the non-verbal conversation going down between you and the older Winchester that looked kind of tired of your shit. He walked past you two and disappeared from your view as he plunged into the seemingly endless corridors of the bunker. The prophet put your notes down and laid one hand on your shoulder while the other brushed through his hair as he let out a sigh, messing up the strands that were still slightly wet due to the shower he took recently.  
“I’ll better go translating, too“, he muttered looked around the room, “Mind if I settle down here, too?“  
“No problem“, you answered and quickly brushed off the butterflies in your stomach that seemed to be determined to start your own personal hurricane as there was the foresight of Kevin and you spending some time together, even if it was just about hitting the books while sitting at the same table.  
After some time, switching dictionaries every so often when you saw a word in another language, you had some more book titles translated. You hadn‘t looked up from the table for a couple of hours now, so naturally, your neck hurt when your head snapped up as you heard Sam and Dean enter the room, each carrying a backpack.  
“Where are you going?“, you asked while rubbing your neck with your free hand.  
“We’ve got a hunt“, answered Sam as he and his brothers headed at the stairs to the exit of the bunker.  
“But you just finished one“, said Kevin in slight confusion. He has ended up sitting across from you, his notes and post-its spreading across the table just as yours did.  
“Monsters aren’t going to be hunted down by themselves!“, Dean shouted above his shoulder, then the sound of the front door closing shut echoed through the bunker.  
“The murder is already planned, right?“, you asked Kevin from across the table.  
“I guess.“ He stretched his arms and the joint of his right wrist cracked a little. It seemed to be worth it, though, because his notes were covered in his (a little messy, but still readable) handwriting.  
“Something interesting?“ You pointed to the tablet in the middle of the bookish mess.  
The prophet shrugged. “I haven’t translated much yet, you see“, he explained and turned the stone slab around so you could see it the right way around. It didn’t change much, you still weren’t able to read it, but it wasn’t like anyone except for Kevin could.  
“I, indeed, do not see“, you replied and shook your head at the ominous symbols, “But I still appreciate the effort you’re putting in this.“  
“Thanks, but you too!“ He nodded at the direction of the dictionaries, “You don’t even need to do that, but still your priority is to help. You know, that’s really extraordinary.“  
“Extraordinary?“ You chuckled while Kevin spun the tablet around again so he could read on, “If I am something special, it’s because I am the least supernatural thing in this bunker, that’s why.“  
You laughed a little and picked up the dictionary you‘ve been reading in before, finding the right definition of ‚hanas‘, which translated to ‚skillful‘, as in ‚Roasting monsters like a skillful dude‘. These Cebuano people really seemed to have some serious problems naming their books. You looked up to share your discovery but stopped mid-breath when you saw him. Kevin was staring at you, so incredulous that you immediately wondered what you did to make him look at you like this.  
“What is it?“, you gingerly asked and put your book down.  
“I just-“ The prophet shook his head and chuckled, not happily, but just like he didn’t know how to express himself. He locked his eyes in yours. “You aren’t serious, are you?“  
“What do you mean?“, you asked confused.  
“‚I am the least special thing in this bunker‘?“  
“What are you implying, Kev?“  
Kevin ran his hands through his dark hair, messing it up even more. “If there’s anything more special in here than you are, I gotta eat my pencil.“  
You froze at his words and just stared for a few seconds. He did not laugh, he was all serious, waiting for you to respond.  
“I-what?“  
“I’m just tryna say, none of that old letter-mens books and blades and whatsoever could ever compete with you, so don’t act like you are, I don’t know, just some girl!“  
“Don’t say that!“, you snapped and got up from your chair to look at an old blade on a random shelf, just to have an excuse to turn around and get away from the prophet’s peering eyes.  
Kevin, meanwhile, shot you another unbelieving gaze and got up too.  
“What do you mean?“  
“I am not special at all!“, you hissed, poking the blade’s handle while pretending to inspect ist inscription.  
Your anxiety hadn’t got bad in a while, but you began catching yourself putting yourself down harder than you needed to. Usually, you’d play it off by listening to music, reading a book or whatsoever, but in this situation, with Kevin right behind you, you had, like, no chance. Determined not to show how mean you treated yourself in your thoughts, you avoided meeting his eyes while the lump in your throat tightened, but you didn’t want to cry.  
You could barely stop yourself from wincing when you felt the prophet’s hand on your shoulder.  
“Don’t play it down. You’re probably the most amazing person I’ve ever met.“  
You finally raised your head a little, but you still tried to not look into the prophet’s eyes. He used his thumb to brush over your cheek as he kept talking.  
“I see the way you do, like, anything. There’s such passion in everything you do. You may think you aren’t noticed due to the lack of people visiting us down here, but you really are. I’ve noticed the way you quietly mouth the lines when you are really into a book, and how you do anything just for the sake of helping Sam, Dean, Castiel, me or literally anyone. Your smile brightens up any room you’re in, and my whole world. You see all that tablet-demon-stuff, it really gets on one’s nerve after some time, and if it wasn’t for you, I’d probably go insane. I don’t know how, but everything ends up being about you somehow, every time. You really are beautiful, inside and outside.“  
You quickly blinked a few times. Your breath and heart went fast, so fast, and Kevin was so, so close. Tears clouded your vision as you felt all the feelings coming down on you, especially all that love you felt, and the love you received. Never, ever, had you felt so loved, so important, so special to someone. Suddenly, you understood why at these parts of books most people started crying.  
“Are you flirting with me?“, you asked a little breathless, making a dumb joke before you could stop yourself from doing it because making jokes when you get sad really is a thing you do, maybe not that much of a healthy coping mechanism, but it mostly helped short-term, also called ‚The Winchester-way of coping‘. You shut your mouth before the last word had completely left your lips, almost scared, and totally sure you had now ruined the intimate moment.  
But you didn’t reckon with the fact that Kevin had, indeed, listened to your’s and Dean’s conversation in front of his bedroom the evening before.  
“You finally noticed“, Kevin said, right before leaning in.  
A nanosecond before his lips met yours, your eyes already closing, the phone lying on the table rang. Your both leaned away at the same time, though still entangled so much that people would have thought of you as lovers if someone saw you.  
But, well, it’s not like you weren’t.  
“Curse the Winchesters“, Kev mumbled as he walked over to pick up the phone without even letting go of you a little, which kind of forced you to come with him-Not that you’d mind it.  
“Dean, hang on, I’ll put you on speakers.“ The prophet pressed a button on his phone and put his other available hand on your shoulder, stroking it lightly.  
“Hey, is [Y/N] somewhere near?“ The older Winchester’s voice resounded from the phone in Kevin’s hand.  
“Yeah, I’m here“, you said and slightly tilted your head. What could Dean possibly want from you? You prayed to heaven that it wasn’t about your’s and Kev’s relationship, and your prayers got answered.  
“There’s that monster we’re hunting, little bitch, she has hair that wobbles around as she walked straight out of shock-therapy. We thought she was a ghost at first, but she’s not, obviously, because she’s really into biting through peoples‘ bones while they’re still alive, teeth made of gold like a cheap gangster or something, and she has some pretty nasty claws. Got an idea? Sammy’s damn slow doing research.“  
“Why don’t you try to find something between these stupid urban legends and I’ll do the talking?“, you heard Sam’s voice quieter than Dean’s, as like he was somewhere behind his brother. You could almost see them in front of you, the so-called ‚professional hunters‘ mocking each other in a cheap motel room. The imagined scenery made you giggle, and Kevin grinned as he held the phone up a little higher so both of you could hear the argument ensuing between the brothers.  
“At least I’m trying to gather some helpful information here, Sam!“  
“At least I am not bothering Kevin and [Y/N] with it!“  
“[Y/N] said she’d help us anytime!“  
“You know perfectly well that we could do that ourselves, jerk.“  
“Bitch.“ Dean let out a sight before returning to his phone. “Now stop giggling like some pre-schoolers and go hit the books, will ya?“  
“Dean“ Kevin managed to pause his laughter at least for enough time to answer, “If there are any pre-schoolers in our conversation, it won’t be us.“  
“Ugh.“  
You could physically feel Dean rolling his eyes on you. Then, abruptly, you stopped laughing, because a thought that struck your mind made you gasp.  
“[Y/N]? You alright?“, Kev asked with a worried undertone in his voice.  
Immediately, you calmed him down. “Nothing to worry about, I just think I know what Sam and Dean are hunting!“  
“You do?“  
“You do?“, echoed Dean.  
“You do?“, you heard Sam’s voice in the distance.  
“I do“, you replied with a big smile evolving on your face, “I just read about it this morning, it’s a greek gorgon named Stheno!“  
“Gorgon?“ Kevin scratched the back of his head, thinking. “Like Medusa?“  
“Her sister, actually.“ Now that the prophet let go of you, you had the opportunity to rummage in the piles of books until you found the one, ‚ Monsters of the Greek goddesses and all above‘. You opened it and searched for the notes you made next to the Greek letters. “She has fangs made of gold and claws made of silver, and her hair is made of snakes.“, you read out the description, “Sounds about right, does it?“  
“Actual snakes? That explains the mess on top of her head“, Dean mumbled before raising his voice again, “So, how are we going to kill her?“  
“She’s immortal“ Kevin answered in your place, “Medusa’s the only one out of the three gorgons that can be killed, so Stheno has to be impossible to kill.“  
Dean let out a short, unbelieving laugh. “,Impossible to kill? Nothing’s just ‚impossible to kill‘, kiddo.“  
“Technically, he’s right“, you reciprocated and moved your finger down the notes as you re-read them as fast as you could, “But Medusa was killed by some guy named Perseus who slashed her head of, you could try that.“  
“Yeah, bet on it.“ You could hear Dean standing up on the other end of the line. “Keep searching, okay?“  
“Sure. And be safe you two.“  
“I’m not making promises I’m able to keep. But we’ll try. Thanks, see you two.“  
“Bye.“  
Kevin hang up and lowered his hand with the phone in it while you turned away.  
“Where do you think you’re going now?“  
You walked out of the door, but you heard the prophet’s footsteps following you down the hallway.  
“Getting some more books and information, as Dean asked me to“, you replied with slight confusion while heading for the library. You just wanted to help.  
“See? That’s exactly what I was just talking about!“ Kev took your wrist and spun you around, just like he did the evening before, right before he found out about his feelings for you. “If someone asks for help, you are always the one giving it.“  
“W-Well, somebody ought to, right?“  
“Right“, Kevin whispered before leaning in.  
And this time, no Winchester interrupted you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, I guess. I am not very determined in writing (!!!!!!SPOILER!!!!!!) about Kevin's death, and I never wrote about a boyfriend-like-relationship, so I can't even tell if there are going to be more chapters. Let me know in the comments what you think about it because I am damn unsure.


End file.
